6 Minutes: Breath
by hannahxkay
Summary: Miley has experienced the worst pain she has ever had through cyberbullying- and has now landed herself in the hospital. For hours upon hours, Joe sits by his best friends side waiting for her to wake up... Will she? TWO-SHOT.
1. Part 1

Recently, I dealt with a cyber bullying issue. I was bullied over the internet for the first time. I used to think it wasn't a big deal, it'd never happen to me; I used to tell myself that but now that I've been a victim I know it's a real problem. This two-shot is kind of a way I can vent from my experience.

This story is LEGAL. Selena was in (at least) 2 episodes of Hannah Montana, as well as the Jonas Brothers, "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas."

Miley POV.

I was sitting in my window seal watching the rain stream down the window.

"Let it go, breath…" I said to myself, trying to ignore the aching pain I felt in my heart. I felt the tears on my cheeks but neglected to whip them off. I heard my phone buzz, but didn't look; figuring it was another rude wall post. Looking at my legs, I let the tears run and the sobs come from my parted lips. I'd never felt this hurt, I needed to escape. Finally I picked my phone up and dialed a familiar phone number; Joe Jonas.

Joe POV.

I heard my phone ring but didn't think anything of it. I was hanging with Nick and he was having a rough day so I didn't want to be distracted from him. Since Selena totally ditched him, I told him I'd take him out for a bro day and I wasn't going to answer some phone call from someone unimportant and take my mind off of my little bro.

Miley POV.

Joe wasn't answering and I knew that was when all society had turned on me. Even my best friend wouldn't answer his phone. I thought for a second he might just be doing something but then the rude comments and sayings came back into my head and I couldn't help but think he hated me too; that someone, somehow, had gotten to him and made him hate me as well. The tears and fury steamed in me, as I walked to the bathroom. In an all-too familiar scene, I popped a razor blade out of my razor and carefully set it on the floor, taking out 2 more carful not to cut myself just yet. I sat down against the wall after turning on the shower, letting the room fill with steam. I stripped of my clothes and got into the shower, the blistering hot water running over myself and sighing in pain and relief, feeling the welts rise on my back from the boiling water. After getting extremely hot, and barely being able to see through the mist in the bathroom, I got out of the shower and stepped into the safari-like bathroom, blinded by the fog. Not turning the shower off was a smart move, and kept the bathroom fire hot. I made my way to the razor blades on the counter and slowly sat back down, pressing the sharp, cold metal to my wrists. Relief filled me as I felt the coolness on my achingly hot body, and I felt powerful with a sharp object in my possession. Slowly slitting the blood oozed out and I let out a sigh.

"This is it… Let go… Breath…" I muttered to myself pushing the blade deeper into my skin and sub consciousness slowly took over my body.

Joe POV.

In my head, I knew something wasn't right. I saw Nick in the batting cage next to mine smiling and hitting the balls with perfect aim and I felt deep down this aching pain. I looked at him and he looked at me with a questioning look and I just gave him a finger up indicating I'd be back in just a minute. He nodded and began smacking his bat against the baseballs merrily.

Setting my bat down and making my way out of the batting cages I reached the locker that held my belongings. I grabbed for my phone and looked down. 2 missed calls, 1 text. I read the text and it was just from Kevin, saying he was meeting up with mom and dad for dinner with Danielle and they should be back to the house later that night. I wondered where Frankie would be for a second, but realized he was at Jason's house and I shouldn't be worried. Missed call from Kevin, but that was before he sent the text so it would've been to say the same thing the text explained… and missed call from Miley. My heart fluttered. I knew then something was wrong.

I texted Nick, knowing he'd get it later "worried about mi… have a feeling somethings wrong… have my car. u have urs here still. kevin at dinner w/ danny and mom & dad. g2g find mi. be home l8r. luv u."

I pressed send as soon as everything was typed out, not even taking the time to proofread it like I always do. I shoved my phone and wallet in my pocket and rushed out the door, leaving people in my tracks wondering where I was going.

10 agonizing minutes later I reached Miley's house, going up to the door and slamming my fist against it 3 times. No answer.

"Mi?" I questioned, wondering if my senses were just fooling me and no one was home. Miley's car was in the driveway so she had to be here… I knocked again. "Miley?" I said a little louder. Still no answer. I called her.

After hearing the line ring 5 times with no answer, I heard her voice.

"Hey, this is Miley-

"Mi!"

"Sorry I couldn't make it, leave me a message at the tone and I'll get back to ya asap! Thanks!"

I sighed, not having to resort to breaking into her home for no reason but I had to. It wasn't like her. I reached under the little stone frog guarding the front door to the home and got the spare key. _Click._ The door opened and I was shocked by the utter silence, besides the small sound of shower water running in the distance. I guided myself through the same path I often took to her room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Mi…?" I questioned but just knew there wasn't going to be an answer. I opened the door and her room was slightly humid, mist slowly filling the room coming from cracks of the bathroom door.

"Mi, what's going on?" I asked, knowing I wasn't going to get an answer. I walked to the bathroom connected to her room and knocked on the door. "Miley." I said sternly. No answer.

"Mi, I'm coming in if you don't answer me!" I felt like I looked stupid having a 1-sided conversation, and prayed that opening the door there would be a Miley in the shower singing her heart out, not being able to hear me over her own voice.

I turned the knob, but the _click_ I heard when opening the front door wasn't present. She had locked the door… and wasn't answering me.

"Miley Ray Cyrus…!" I said angrily, but more out of worry. I went to the room across the hall, Braisons', and grabbed out of his desk drawer what I knew would be there—a tool kit that I had given him for Christmas last year to fix is skate-boards. I ran back to Miley's room and quickly but carefully unscrewed all of the bolts holding the door in place and took it of the hinge, and slowly opened my eyes to see a sight before me you'd imagine to be on _Bones, NCIS, _or _Law and Order._

"Mi!" I screamed out of pure horror. I coughed harshly as the steam filled my lungs. Before me I saw a small, fragile girl with a bright red body in a pool of blood. I would find out who caused this, and kill them. "Oh my god… Oh my god… OH MY GOD!"

13 hours. 13 agonizing hours, I have waited for my best friend to come back. Pale, broken, and hurt she laid on the hospital bed. I couldn't believe the bastards who would hurt her like this. I absolutely could not believe it. She would never be the same. She was virtually dead because of those idiotic people… and I could do nothing about it.

Emily sat on the other side of me, waiting for her best friend to wake up as well. I held her hand as she cried onto the bed, and I couldn't help but constantly hear her mutter "How could I have not known… This is all my fault..." constantly. I felt so bad for her. It wasn't her fault. It was mine.

I hadn't said all of those mean things to Miley. Those were bullies. Words truly hurt more than physical actions do. Because words can lead to physical actions one brings upon themselves. That's what happened to my Mi.

"My Mi…" I muttered, finding her soft cheek under wires and tubes. It seemed like she wasn't herself. Before I called 911 I had wrapped her up in a towel and somehow managed to pull her wet hair back so it wasn't sticking to her face. It looked like other than being put into a hospital gown by a team of nurses who were working on her, nothing had changed. I looked at the clock- 13 hours, 43 minutes—and my Mi still wasn't back.


	2. Part 2

So sorry this has taken so long to get up! Things have been crazy and I haven't had any inspiration what-so-ever. If you all like this enough, I might extend it from a two-shot and make it an actual story.. Let me know? If you think I shouldn't, I'll just make it a 3-shot and end it at the next chapter.. whatever you all think(:

Joe's POV

13 hours, 43 minutes. 44. 45. 46. As the minutes passed by and I felt my heart beating slower and slower as my body started to give in to the urge to sleep, I wondered why my heart was beating and I was thriving and alive and Miley wasn't.

I knew she wasn't dead. I knew some part of her was still here with me and that she would come back.. but I still had that little bit of doubt in me. The 'what-if's' kept running through my head. What if she doesn't come back? What if she has a choice, and chooses not to? What if this is my fault for not being there?

Emily had fallen asleep sitting in the chair next to mine and looked extremely uncomfortable, but I couldn't worry about that. At least she could have the feeling of being uncomfortable.. Mi couldn't even feel that. I walked out of the bright white hospital room, shutting the door quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake Emily. I entered the waiting room and pressed the button on the elevator, as it lit up in bright orange. _Ding, ding, ding._ I could hear the elevator indicating that it was coming down floors to get me, and when the door opened I saw a little girl, about 6, with her mom. Her mom was talking on her cell phone, the girl was holding a teddy bear and she looked scared. I smiled at her, giving her reassurance that I didn't believe in myself.

She looked broken and fragile, sitting in a wheelchair. She had a bag on a rack attatched to her through a cord, filling her with some kind of clear fluid. Her hair was only there in patches, and her face looked pale and green at the same time. It worried me. I knew she had cancer. She looked up at me and gave me a smile back, and signed something to me that I didn't understand. Only then did I see the hearing aids in her ears that were there but weren't helping her hear at all. The chemo had caused her to be deaf; and somehow, she still had a smile on her face.

The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor, the pediatric oncology floor, and the girl's mom stepped out, pushing the wheelchair.

"Hope," she mouthed. "I'm Hope," and gave me a smile before her mom pushed her away, down the hall, out of my sight.

I sat at a table in the cafeteria sipping on a glass of apple juice. I'm not sure why I picked that over some stupid herb tea or soda, but I guess it was because the juice reminded me of my childhood. I thought back to the days when I was Frankie's age, when the meanest thing someone could say to you was that you were a poopy-face.

Never would I imagined that I'd be sitting in a hospital because my best friend had tried to commit suicide.

_Suicide._ What did that even mean? Suicide is when you kill yourself; but Mi didn't kill herself; it was the others who killed her.

In front of everyone in the entire cafeteria, I bowed my head, put my elbows on the table, raised my hands, fingers intertwined, resting my forehead on them in front of me; and I did something I haven't done in a very long time; I genuinely prayed.

I didn't know anything specific I wanted to ask for from God. I just talked. I let everything out.

_Dear God,_

_Things have been a little crazy lately, and I'm starting to loose hope. My mind is spinning in a million different directions. Miley is in the hospital. She tried to kill herself. People are so cruel, God. They did this to her. I know that noones perfect, the Bible taught me that.. but sometimes I wish that people had a little more respect for one another. I'm no person to be preaching about world peace, but I just wish respect was used more often around her and everyone else for that matter. People don't care if they hurt other people anymore. Actually, they find pride in it. It's sick. I want Mi to be okay. I'm so worried. I know that if she does leave us, that you will take her under your wing and make sure she's okay until it's my time.. The thing is, I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if she was gone. Please let her wake up, please bring her back. I'm loosing hope, God._

_I'm loosing hope._

Everytime I thought of keeping hope, I thought of the little girl in the wheelchair. Despite everything she had been through, she still had that huge smile on her face. I pressed the elevator button again, and the bright orange filled my eyes. This time, though, there was no one on the elevator but me. Instead of pressing 5, the ICU, I pressed number 3 and headed to the pedatric oncology floor.

The door opened and I was filled with bright colors and laughing children. Nothing what you would expect a cancer ward to be like. I walked out into a waiting room which looked more like a daycare's playroom. Toys, rugs, a tv and a Wii. I went to the reception desk and saw a nice lady with lollipop scrubs on. I knew she wouldn't be able to help me, but I was going to try anyways.

"I'm looking for a girl," I told her.

"Do you have a name, sir?" She smiled at me.

"Joe Jonas. Oh, you mean her.. I don't know her last name... I just know her first name is Hope."

She typed something into her computer and squinted her eyes in a defeated manner.

"Are you sure your on the right floor? I'm sorry, but it seems like we don't have any patients named Hope at all. I wish I could help you."

I looked at the floor. Her name wasn't hope. "I'm Hope." echoed in my head as what I imagined her voice to be. I smiled at the lady with the lollipop scrubs and told her she was of help, and thanked her before I stepped back on to the familiar elevator again, and watched the receptionist smiling before the door closed, and I was alone again.

I went back to Miley's room immediately after that. I needed to see her, even though I knew she wouldn't be there. Her body would be there, but her mind was somewhere else. I wondered if she had gone to California, or Florida. She loved Florida. Maybe she was at Disney World; she felt like a child when she went there, and like the world was care-free. I promised myself that after all of this was over, I'd take her there- just me and her, and maybe Emily. I entered her door and saw what I had seen when I left; a fragile girl laying in a bed with countless tubes hooked up to her, all alone, by herself. Emily must have waken and left. I sighed. I knew she'd be like this, but in my mind I had hoped that she had waken up while I was gone. I sat down in the chair beside her and grabbed her hand, carful of the IV.

"Mi.. please come back to me.." I sighed, I highly doubted she could hear me.

Miley's POV

I had no idea what happened. I mean, I did. I knew what I had done to myself, but I had no idea what was happening at this moment. I thought I was okay; I didn't know that it'd end up like this. I knew I was trying to get away from the pain and pressure everyone was bringing me.. but I thought it would be quick and simple. I thought I had died. I'm hearing Joe's voice, and now I'm not so sure that I'm dead at all. Thing is, I have no clue where I am.

I heard a knock on the door and heard footsteps that weren't familiar, I assumed they belonged to one of my many nurses.

"How are you doing?" she said, asking me as if I could respond.

"It's your choice, baby girl. You choose to come back, or to leave.. I know it's hard, sweetheart, but you can do this." She said. I heard movement of the bags that pumped fluid into my body and tape being ripped off of my hand, and new applied- but I didn't feel any of it.

I didn't understand. It's my choice? Whether I die or live? Did she know I could hear her? That I was contemplating letting go? This made no sense. I pondered so many things and so many thoughts ran through my head, giving me a headache that I couldn't signal to anyone else that I even had.

"It's my choice.." I murmuered inside my head, because no one else could even hear me.

Joe POV

As the clock ticked and hit 15 hours, I tried to convince myself to hold on to the little bit of hope I had left. I felt the tears on my cheeks and knew I needed to vent—so I grabbed my notebook out of my bag I had brought with me and began to write.I looked up at the clock again; 15 Hours, 1 Minute. I thought back to the 1st time I met Miley, how awstruck I was, young and wild and free.

_1 Minute and my earth began to shake_

_2 Minutes and my heart began to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand knew_

_That's just 3 minutes with you…_

_4 Minutes and she's everything I see_

_5 Minutes and she's where I want to be_

_Another minute everything just feels so new_

_I need 6 minutes with you…. 6 minutes._

I looked at the paper and thought to myself that I just needed 6 minutes with my Miley, and I would be content. She's my best friend, and I needed to tell her how much I loved her and that I loved her more then I did just a friend… If I had 6 minutes left with her, I'd tell her she was beautiful no matter what in my eyes.

Staring at the paper, I started saying what was on my mind, whether she heard me or not.

"If I had 6 minutes left with you… I'd tell you I love you. I'd tell you that I love the way you smile, when you show your teeth and you squint your eyes. I love the way you throw your head back when your laughing uncontrollably. I love when your shy and look down at your hands. I love when you look at me for reassurance. I love the way you hug me, when you wrap your arms around my neck. I love when I'm with you and can make you feel safe…"

Miley's POV

I was so glad I was still capable of hearing, as I discovered earlier. I would feel so guilty if I couldn't. Joe was pouring his heart out to me and I just wanted to wake up right then and there, give him a huge hug and tell him I was so sorry for making him worry like this. He kept talking sweet and I assumed he was holding my hand, although I couldn't feel it. I wish I could listen to his voice for ever. The sweet sounds of it made me smile.

"Mi, I love you. I didn't realize how important it was to tell you that until this happened… You have to come back to me though. If you can hear me, just move your hand… just a little. Please Mi, I can't live without you.." I heard a quiver in his voice and knew he was crying.

I had to move. I tried, and I couldn't. I tried so hard.

"_Help me Joe.. I'm loosing hope." _I thought to myself. Would I ever find the strength?

Breath, Part 2, ladies and gents! Sorry it was super long- I got into it! Review, please? Much love, -xoxo Hannah.


End file.
